Battle of the Bands Naruto Style
by Serenity Fey
Summary: What happens when Naruto characters suddenly decide to start bands? Countries collide! Who is the best? There's only one way to find out! Battle of the Bands!
1. Chapter 1

I made this with my REALLY AWESOME friend... who is AWESOME! Warning: We have crazy imaginations and you need imagination to read this! Hope you like it!

I do not own Naruto.

Battle of the Bands - Naruto Style

**Chapter 1: Konoha Try-Outs**

One day, Naruto woke up and decide that he wanted to start a band. Yes, a bit random, but that's Naruto for you. Hey, he was feeling musical!

Obviously, he would play electric guitar. But who would else would be in his band? Struck by brilliant random-ness, he knew that the first thing he needed was a manager. Hmm... Someone who would listen to him. Someone who wouldn't order him around. Someone who was organized.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. Hinata, being the stalker she is, was just passing by his house for the fifth time this morning.

"Oh... Naruto-kun! I didn't even realized I was near your house!" She lied.

"Hinata, I am starting a band. Would you like to be my manager?"

"Why, yes, Naruto-kun!" She said, blushing shyly. "Who else is in your band?"

Naruto hesitated. "I'm working on it!"

Hinata sighed. "Then the first thing we need to do is hold try-outs!" she suggested.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto replied. "I'll be out soon!"

Hinata leaned against a tree. "More time to spend with Naruto-kun!"

Because word spreads very fast in Konoha, Naruto and Hinata were able to get the word out quickly. They decided to hold the try-outs in the Chuunin Preliminary Arena. Just in case anyone was going to be horrible and scare people away. Lot's of people showed up, even Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei.

"What are YOU two doing here?" Naruto asked them.

"Trying out for the band," Kakashi-sensei replied.

"But... you're... OLD!" Naruto said.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'll dedicate a song to you," Gai-sensei reassured the siilver-haired jounin.

"You're old too," Naruto argued.

"But... I'm youthful!" Gai-sensei cried.

"Do not, worry Gai-sensei!" cried Rock Lee, appearing out of nowhere, "I still think you are youthful!"

"Take that, Kakashi! Your student thinks you're old, but MY student still thinks I'm youthful!" Gai bragged.

Neji, also appearing out of nowhere, said, "No, you're old."

"Neji!" Gai-sensei cried, punching him. When he realized what he had done, he started to cry. "Neji..."

"Sensei..." Neji said. Gai-sensei reached out to hug him. "I'm not hugging you, because I'm not Lee," Neji said and stormed away. Gai-sensei was crying even harder now.

"It is okay, sensei! I will hug you!" Rock Lee cried.

"Okay, as touching as this is, let's move along now... Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, you're too old. NEXT!" Naruto shouted. Next were Kiba and Akamaru, on the drums!

"One, two, three, four!" Kiba yelled, banging his drumsticks together. Akamaru started to jump up and down on the cymbals. They rocked out loud!

"Well... As much as I hate your guts... You're in!" Naruto said.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba yelled, punching the air. Akamaru barked in pleasure.

"Looks like we got our drum player!" Naruto said to Hinata. "NEXT!"

Next was Sasuke. "What are you doing here, Sasuke! I thought you ran off with Orochimaru!" Naruto said, puzzled.

"Well, loser, I just thought I would bless you with a concert!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. _This guy thinks he's sooo cool! _Naruto thought.

"So, what are you singing?" Naruto asked.

"'Grr, I'm Angsty,' from my new hit CD, 'Screechy Sounds from Sasuke'!" Everyone watching blinked.

"Where is it a hit? Loserville?" Neji jeered from the crowd.

"I made it while I was on tour in the Sound Village!" Sasuke said.

Naruto scowled. "Just get on with it!"

**Grr, I'm Angsty!**

By: Sasuke Uchiha

_Waaaah! Gaaaah! Raaaa! Grr._

_Naaaa! Taaaa! Paaaa! I'm._

_Faaaa! Saaaa! Haaaa! Angsty._

_Waaaah! Gaaaah! Raaaa! Grr._

_Naaaa! Taaaa! Paaaa! I'm._

_Faaaa! Saaaa! Haaaa! Angsty._

_Waaaah! Gaaaah! Raaaa! Grr._

_Naaaa! Taaaa! Paaaa! I'm._

_Faaaa! Saaaa! Haaaa! Angsty._

By this time, everyone was holding their bleeding ears and twitching on the ground. Naruto was (somehow) able to call out for assistance.

"Security!" he yelled. Anko came rushing in.

"That's enough from you, young man!" Anko yelled, dragging Sasuke by the ear.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled in pain. "That's my good side!"

"NEXT!" yelled Naruto. Next was Neji, with his awesome base guitar. After playing for an awesome minute or two, Naruto had to force himself to tell Neji he was done playing. That's just because Neji was so awesome and cool. Naruto had tears in his eyes. It had been so awesome and beautiful.

"You're in!" Naruto sobbed.

"Yes, well, included in my fifty-three page long contract, it states that I will have four solos every two concerts," Neji said.

"Anything you want, Neji. You're so awesome!" Naruto cried. After Neji saved them all from Sasuke's horrible performance, Naruto would do anything for the Hyuuga.

"NEXT!" shouted Naruto. Next was Choji. What he was doing, who knew.

"Okay. Yo mama's so fat even Naruto don't BELIEVE IT!" Choji said.

"Choji, this isn't stand up comedy," Naruto said. Choji sighed, and asked, "Well, then, where's the free food?"

"There is no free food Choji!" Naruto yelled.

"Darn, no food? I quit!" Choji yelled. Naruto slapped himself in the head. "NEXT!"

Next was Ino and Sakura, doing a duet.

"What are you singing?" Naruto asked.

"Anything You Can Do," Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

"Okay, go ahead!" Naruto nodded.

**Anything You Can Do**

_Sakura: Anything you can do I can do better. I can do anything better_

_than you_

_Ino: No, you can't_

_Sakura: Yes, I can_

_Ino: No, you can't_

_Sakura: Yes, I can_

_Ino: NO, YOU CAN'T!_

_Sakura: Yes, I can! YES, I CAN!_

_Ino: Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater_

_than you_

_Sakura: No, you're not_

_Ino: Yes, I am_

_Sakura: No, you're not_

_Ino: Yes, I am_

_Sakura: NO, YOU'RE NOT!_

_Ino: Yes, I am, YES, I AM!_

Since the girls were now screaming at each other and pushing each other, Naruto decided that he had heard enough. They were actually pretty good, at least compared to Sasuke, (Even Jiraiya, who was a notoriously bad singer, was better than Sasuke!) and since everyone else had gone home to nurse their bleeding ears, Naruto had no choice but to accept the two.

"So Hinata, who's in?" Naruto asked after they had sent everyone home.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you are on electric guitar, Neji is on base guitar, Kiba and Akamaru are on drums, and Sakura and Ino are our singers," Hinata said.

"We're gonna be the best band ever! Dattebayo!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, glad to hear the nice reviews! I hope I get even more after this chapter!

I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: The Makings of a Sand Band!**

One morning, in the Sand Village, Kankurou shot up in bed and said, "I think I'll start a band today!" _Where did THAT come from!_ He thought.

Temari, who was passing by Kankurou's room, stuck her head in the doorway. "That's a great idea!" she said.

"No, no, I was... joking!" Kankurou said. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Just making sure you didn't wet the bed again in fear of Gaara!" Temari said sisterly.

"I don't wet the bed in fear of Gaara!" Kankurou protested.

Just then Gaara walked in. "**_Hey, Kankurou_**," He said menacingly. Kankurou screamed like a girl.

"I want to make a band!" Gaara said.

"S- sure Gaara..." whimpered Kankurou. Temari 'high-five'-ed Gaara. "Woo! We're going to be awesome!" she said.

Kankurou looked at Temari. "I think I need to change the sheets now, Temari," he said, embarrassed. Gaara laughed.

"Anyway... We should ask Baki-sensei if he wants to join," Temari suggested.

"That's a great idea! He can play base guitar!" Gaara said.

So, they went to visit their sensei, who was still sleeping, being that it was four in the morning.

Temari and Kankurou protested, but Gaara didn't care if Baki got any sleep. Gaara never got any sleep, so why should Baki get any? After five seconds of knocking, Kankurou decided to pick the lock, but Gaara said that was too slow. So he just broke down the door.

Baki ran to the door from his bedroom, and screamed when he saw Gaara.

"My nightmare!" Baki yelled.

"**_What was that?_**" Gaara asked, getting pissed. Baki curled up on the ground in a ball, shivering.

"He's just a dream, he's just a dream, he's just a dream," Baki whispered.

"**_Could a dream do THIS!_**" Gaara hissed. By this time, all of Baki's neighbors were up wondering what that horrible noise was.

"Gaara! Stop!" yelled Temari.

Gaara paused. "What now?" he demanded.

"If Baki-sensei is going to be in our band, he has to be in one piece!" Temari reasoned.

"I guess..." Gaara sighed. "**_Come join the Sand Band!_**" he said, holding out his hand.

"I- I guess...?" Baki whimpered. "I'll be the manager...?"

"No..." Gaara started.

"Drums...?"

"No..."

"You want me to sing...!"

"NO! You'll be base guitar AND you'll like it!" Gaara screamed.

"Okay..." Baki cowered.

"Well, I guess that takes care of it!" Temari said cheerfully.

"No..." Gaara said. "We're going to hold try-outs! There's got to be a better drums player than Kankurou in this village!" He mused.

"Hey! I'm still here, you know!" Kankurou protested.

"**_Your point?_**" Gaara said, giving Kankurou the evil eye.

"That's fine!" Kankurou said quickly.

They handed out flyers and everything, then waited for people to show up at the Kazekage Mansion. They waited all the way into the afternoon, but no one showed up.

"No one's here..." Gaara sobbed. "Why...? Doesn't anyone like me?"

"It's okay, Gaara, I like you! So does your teddy bear!" Temari said calmly. Gaara glared at her.

"**_What teddy bear?_**" He said, staring her down.

"You, know the one that- uh... I mean, Kankurou's teddy bear!" Temari said nervously.

"I don't have a-" Kankurou started, but Temari punched him and said, "Shut up!"

Gaara pouted, and said, "I need to go kill something..."

Temari sighed, but Gaara was already chasing after some random guy on the street. "Come back here, so I can kill you!" Gaara shouted angrily.

"Wait, Gaara, you can't just go kill some random guy off the street!" Temari yelled after him.

"Sure I can! I'm Kazekage!" Gaara chased the guy down a dark alley and apparently caught him, because the last thing they heard was a high-pitched scream, which obviously didn't belong to Gaara.

Gaara skipped back to Temari, Kankurou and Baki, obviously in a better mood now. Temari smacked herself in the head.

"So, are we all set NOW?" Temari asked Gaara.

"Hn…"


	3. Chapter 3

And, after a veeeeeeery long break, the story's back! Sorry it took so long.

I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: The NEW Akatsuki Band**

One morning, while the Akatsuki were having their usually chaotic breakfast together, Itachi started criticizing Zetsu and his cooking.

"Zetsu..." Itachi whined. "Pancakes... AGAIN?! You KNOW I prefer waffles!!"

"Well, I keep telling you to keep your CD player off of the table, but do you listen to ME?!" Zetsu retorted.

"But I love this CD!! It reminds me of home!!" Itachi shot back.

"But... Itachi-sama, that's Screechy Sounds from Sasuke!" Kisame said, wondering if Itachi was well in the head.

Itachi recoiled from the CD player and ripped off his headphones. Then, he slid the CD player across the table to Tobi. "Break this for me, ok? My ears are bleeding and I have a massive headache!!"

"Ok!" Tobi said cheerfully. He'd NEVER pass up the chance to destroy something! But when Tobi smashed the CD player, Itachi started crying.

"Noooooo! I meant the CD not the CD PLAYER!!" Itachi sobbed. "That took me ages to save up for on my meager Akatsuki allowance!!"

"You should have been more specific!!" Tobi yelled. "How was I supposed to know?!"

Then the Akatsuki leader came out, all shadowy and digitally pixilated. "**_No fighting at the table, kiddies!!_**" he/she yelled.

"What happened to _you_… un?" cried Deidara.

"**_Long story. Anyway... what's for breakfast? Please don't tell me it's pancakes AGAIN Zetsu. You KNOW I prefer waffles_**," he/she said.

"That's what I've been saying. But Zetsu NEVER listens to me... And Tobi broke my CD player!" Itachi added quickly.

"What?! You told me to break it!" Tobi protested.

"A likely story!! Do you hear him, making LIES!! I would never do such a thing... KISAME!! You're a bad influence!!" Itachi said, looking at the Akatsuki leader with puppy eyes. "You still love me right... Right?"

"**_Of course I do, little Itachi! Zetsu! Make waffles! Tobi, you're grounded until you pay for Itachi's CD player. Kisame, stop being a bad influence_**," Leader said.

Itachi stuck out his tongue at Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu. He paused. "But… what am I going to listen to now?" Itachi said, resuming his puppy-eyed look.

"We should make another band!" shouted Kakuzu. "Then we can make tons of money!"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "It's always about money with you, huh?"

"What was that?!" Kakuzu yelled, jumping up and choking Hidan.

The two rolled off into the other room.

Itachi blinked. "I think that's an awesome idea! We _should_ start another band!"

"Yeah!" Kisame, Deidara, and Zetsu chorused, Deidara adding a "Un!"

"_Another_ band? What happened to the first one?" Tobi asked.

"Oh, right. You're new." Kisame said knowingly. "Well, a few years ago, when we still had Sasori, we made a band. But Zetsu went on a rampage and ate all the fans…" Kisame shook his head. "It didn't turn out well…" He glared at Zetsu.

"Hey… I was hungry!"

"**_Well, then. Another band is what we shall make!_**" Leader said, sitting down. "**_I'm much too busy, but you guys may. First, decide what you shall do in the band._**"

"I wanna play guitar!" Itachi shouted.

"_I_ wanna play guitar… un!" Deidara yelled back.

"I'm gonna play guitar!" Itachi sneered.

"_I'm_ gonna play guitar… un!" Deidara screamed.

"**_BOYS! Deidara can play bass guitar and Itachi can play electric. Happy?_**" Leader said impatiently. Sometimes it was hard keeping these delinquents in line.

"Fine…un. Itachi always gets all the cool stuff…un," Deidara mumbled. Itachi stuck his tongue out again.

"I'll be the singer…" Kisame said. "Cuz I'm the best!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Nevertheless, no one else wanted to sing, so Kisame ended up being their singer.

It was decided that Tobi would be their drummer, and Zetsu would… Well, Zetsu would be their mascot.

And thus, the NEW Akatsuki band was formed…


End file.
